A Dramione Story
by heyklab
Summary: The war is over, it has been for over a year now, the golden trio, Ginny, Malfoy, and his gang, and more are back... for their final year at Hogwarts. Dramione (obviously) and other relationships... read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Sweetheart." My Mom says, "I love you too, mom." I say, and run onto The Hogwarts express. I wave to my mom and dad and as the train slowly turns the corner, picking up speed, blocking them from my view.

I sigh and start wandering through the train, in search for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I pause as I hear shrieks of laughter coming from a near by compartment. I see Malfoy laughing in a compartment, filled with his gang, Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore. Malfoy is the first to spot me, he stops laughing immediately and fixes a scowl on his face. I grin at him.

I walk over to their compartment door, by now, everyone has their eyes on me. I smirk at them and see them all scowling at me. "Greetings classmates." Malfoy scoffs, "Mudbloods aren't allowed in this compartment. Especially not _gryffindores."_ I make an insulted face. Then raise an eyebrow at him. "First of all, Do you need glasses, Ferret? I'm not in your compartment. Second of all, You really need to come up with another name for me, Face it, Mudblood isn't insulting anymore." I say simply. Everyone looks a little taken aback after those words escape my mouth. Blaise recovers first and says, "You need to come up with a different name for Draco then." I laugh, "Nah, his name still gets to him, right Ferret?" He gives me a death glare." I grin, "See!" I laugh, "See ya… _classmates_." I laugh and walk down the train.

It takes me forever, but I finally find a compartment filled with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. There was a crowd gathered outside the compartment, mostly girls but a few boys stood there. "Umm, excuse me." I say and squeeze into the compartment.

" 'Mione!" They shouted, and Hugged me. "I laugh. Gosh, I thought you were trying to hide from me, I couldn't find your compartment." They laugh and sit down. "Although, The crowd outside gave it away." Ginny shouts, "What!?" Harry groans, so does Ron. "I'll scare 'em." She marches out of the compartment. There are flashes of light and a few _very_ loud shouts and then Ginny comes back into the compartment.

She huffs and sits down next to Harry, across from me and Ron. She clears her throat, smooths down her jeans, and smooths down her hair. I start laughing and soon the rest of them join in.

We talk, laugh, and joke until we are only twenty minutes away from Hogwarts. Twenty minutes until I reach home, I think. I sigh and smile to myself. I'm coming home at last.

 **Hey! I know, short chapter. I will be updating. I promise. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked through the train, not once seeing Malfoy and his gang. I noticed that something was different with Malfoy today. Malfoy didn't ignore me completely. He actually laughed. Maybe he changed. But I really had better not get that idea stuck in my head.

"Firs' years follo' me!" A familiar voice called. I smiled as I turned and saw Hagrid with his big lantern, waving his hands like a maniac and shouting instructions. "Let's go!" I squeaked and pulled Ron to the carriages by the arm. Luna and Neville join us in our carriage. And just my luck, Malfoy and his gang were in the carriage right behind us and Ginny and I were on the end, so we could hear everything they said and everything they do.

I couldn't help but look over at Malfoy's carriage a few times, I was curious to see if he really changed. Every time I'd look over at them they would be talking and then that'd look over at our carriage a few times. Ginny got pretty heated from that.

We finally made it up to the castle and hopped out of the carriage. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Ginny grabbed my hand and pulls me into the castle. I was about to yell at her, until I saw her face. I could tell she was in one of her moods, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. She finally let me go as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. It was much more crowded as usual, because of the 'graduates' that returned to Hogwarts.

Everyone was still getting seated so I leaned over to Harry and said, "Watch out for your girlfriend. I swear, Malfoy might just get another fist to the jaw this year." I wink at him and he laughs. "Thanks for the warning." I grin. I look at the doors and see Malfoy and his gang enter. "Speak of the devil." I say and nod in the direction of Malfoy.

"May I have your attention please!?" Professor McGonagall said, She gestures to the hat and all of the sudden, the song sang it's song. Mostly focusing on Gryffindor's and Slytherins fighting, as usual. Professor McGonagall listed off the names of the new first years. There really weren't that many first years. Then again, it is the year after the war. And if you send your kids to a place where a war just took place. I don't blame them.

 **Hey! I know, another really short chapter. Will be updating. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, All of you please follow the head girl and boy to your common room, and get some rest, because tomorrow is a big day." Professor McGonagall says. I groan. Ron huffs.

"Let's go." I say to my friends. We get up and head to the Gryffindor common room. We part ways with Luna and we meet Neville at the common room door. "hello, Neville." I say. " Oh! H-Hi Hermione." He says and nods to the others. "Need a little help?" I ask. He slouches and nods. "Head boy and I can't even get into my own common room." He grumbles. "Congrats Neville!" I say. He smiles a little. "Here, _Je suis_ _courageux_." I say. The fat lady nods and opens the door. "What kind of language was that!?" Neville asks, I laugh, "It translates to 'I am brave' in French. They made this one pretty hard to pronounce to the little ones, though." They all look at me in shock. " _What!?í"_ Ron laughs and kisses my forehead, "Nothing."

We say goodnight to each other and I head up to the girl's dormitory and dream about tomorrow…

 **Hey! I know,** ** _really_** **short chapter. I am really busy, trying to update daily.** ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, haven't updated in a while. Once again, please review!**

I walk through the halls to the Great Hall the next morning and sit next to Ron at breakfast. "Hello." I say, cheerfully. "Hello, Hermione you seem happy, what's happened?" Harry asks. I shake my head, "I'm happy because we finally start classes today!" Ron groans and Harry sighs. "You know, it is our last year here, might as well make the best of it," I glance up and see Harry and Ron share a mischievous look, and by that I mean try and study." I add quickly.

"Miss. Granger. You are allowed every class requested, but I am going to add in divination, I do know that you and Miss. Trelaway had maybe perhaps gotten on each others nerves last year, but please do try. Here is your schedule." Professor McGonagall says and taps a piece of parchment and hands it to me. I groan quietly so no one can hear. _Trelaway!? Really Professor! Any other class or Teacher…but no…Trelaway._ I think to myself.

"Mr. Weasley, You are able to take Potions, herbology, Divination, History of Magic, and The Dark Arts. I am sorry, but you may not come to my transfiguration class this year. You only got an Expectable on your exam. Here is your schedule." She does the same with Ron and moves onto Harry.

"And, . You are cleared for all classes except History of Magic. I'm afraid you got an E as well. Also, I will give you the list of the people who would like to try out for Quidditch. Here is your schedule." I look to Harry's right and see girls staring and pointing at him, then giggling to their friends. I groan.

"Hey Guys, What's up?" Ginny asks as she sits down next to Harry. "Nothing. There's just a crowd of girls checking out Harry." I look to my left and see another group of girls doing to same thing except to Ron. "It's rude to stare." I growl at them and they go pink and look away. I nod, satisfied.

Ginny gets up and sits on the other side of Harry and look the group of girls dead in the eye. "What'cha staring at?" She says, venom in her voice. "N-Nothing." One girl spits out and looks down at her shoes. The other girls sit down and avert their gaze. "That's what I thought." She mumbled and sat down on the other side of Harry.

"We'd better get to class." I say and stand up. "See ya later Ginny." She waves at us before we leave.

I open my piece of parchment and scan over it. "I have potions first." I look at Ron and Harry. "Same with." Harry says. "Me too." I nod and we head down to the dungeons.

Once we enter the potions room, I notice that the slytherins are all gathered around one table on the left side of the room and the Gryffindors are all chatting around a few separate tables. "Ok, Wasn't expecting this." I say, and slide into a seat at one of the empty tables by the Gryffindors.

Soon after, professor slughorn bangs the door open and waltzes in, with a huge smirk on his face, and his stomach sticking out as wide as he could. His grin immediately falls when he sees the two different houses sitting far away from each other. "What is this!?" He asks. No one answers.

He sighs and says, "Well, might as well get started." He clears his throat and pulls out a piece of parchment and begins to read. "Your partners for this year are, Harry and Astoria, Ron and Pansy, Draco and Hermione, Blaise and Ginny…" I stopped listening after Ginny's name was called. _Draco Malfoy!?_ This can't possible be real. I glance over at Malfoy and he's smirking like an idiot. I groan and put my head on the desk. I have to sit next to _him_ for a whole year!?

"Right, find a seat with your partners. And get to work on making a healing potion. You have the rest of class. And it will take two days to make so, you will not finish today. Tomorrow you will come in and immediately start working on this. Right then, Go." He says and drops onto his chair behind his desk. I sigh and get up. I look at Malfoy and he points to the seat next to him. I roll my eyes and walk over there and grab my cauldron. "Okay, Malfoy would you go get the book from the back." I ask, as I start getting the cauldron ready. "Why don't you? You have two feet." He sneers. I roll my eyes and say. "Would you like to deal with this cauldron and get the ingredient?" I ask. I hear nothing for a few seconds, then he groans and gets up to go get the book. Behind me I hear Ron and pansy arguing about the same thing. "Fine!" I hear Ron yell and storm off towards the cupboard with the books in it. I turn and see that there were only two books left, An old one and a new one.

Malfoy notices Ron making his way over, faster than him and all of the sudden, Malfoy pushes Ron and Ron hits his head on the table and falls to the ground, unconscious. "Ron!" I say and run over to him, Same with Harry and Ginny. I look around and see several Slytherins laughing. I look at Malfoy and see he's grinning. I scowl at him. "Aww, I'm sorry Mudblood, did I hurt your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?" he asks with fake sympathy, I stand up, wand ready. Ginny pulls my wand out of my hand. I turn to her, "Look, I want to do that too but it's no use, you would get in trouble." I scowl at him and see Ron moving. I sigh.

After the whole Ron fiasco, things went pretty smoothly. There weren't any major accidents, except for When Neville and Theodore left their cauldron unattended and green slop flew everywhere. Draco actually helped too. "Malfoy put in the teaspoon of unicorn blood, then tomorrow we put in the Horse liver and we're done." He puts in the Unicorn blood and I clean up our table. I set my cauldron on a shelf and Slughorn says, "Class dismissed, You can finish tomorrow." I sigh and walk over to Ron, Pansy left to put the cauldron away. "You okay, Ron?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, but I have a big bump on my head." I sigh, "yeah, Sorry about that." He looks at me funny, "Why are you sorry? Malfoy should be the one apologizing." I nod, "Well, I'm apologizing _for_ Malfoy." He smiles. "I feel sorry for you." I frown at him, "Why?" He raises an eyebrow, "You're with _Malfoy_ for a whole _year_!?" I nod. "yeah. We should get going, where's Harry?" I ask, He points to Neville and Theodore's table. "Theodore left Neville to clean all of it up, So Harry volunteered to help." I sigh and walk over to them.

"Need any help." Harry looks up at me, "No, We just finished, But thanks Hermione." I nod. "You ready to go to the worst class in the school?" I ask. Harry laughs. "Is it… Divination?" I nod. "And what makes things worse is that we have that class with Slytherin too." Harry chuckles, "We'd better go. Coming with us Neville?" Harry asks. "Oh, No. You guys go ahead. I have to talk to Professor about my project." He looks nervous. "Good Luck Neville." Ron says. I smack his arm. "What?" he says, I shake my head. "We'll see you there Neville." He nods.

We walk to the Tower and climb up the flights of stairs and finally get to the stuffy, perfume smelling classroom. Everyone's there except for Neville. There's one more empty table and The three of us sit around it. Professor Trelaway sits at her desk, making interested face expression as she watches a glass ball with purple and blue fog swarming around inside.

She seems to be startled to find a room full of students when she looks up from the glass ball. "hello class. Today, you will be starting dream charts to map out your future and you will be practicing somethings with your partners tonight."

"So, Your partners for this year are…" She pauses and looks around, trying to find something. "Where did I put that bloody paper?" She mumbles.

Malfoy and his Slytherin friends laugh. Professor Trelaway doesn't hear it though, she's too focused on finding the piece of parchment. "Ah, here it is." She picks up the piece of parchment and straightens her glasses, then squints and reads, "Pansy and Neville, Astoria and Hermione, Ron and Blaise, Harry and Crabbe, Goyle and Ginny, Draco and Lavender…" The list goes on.

I do admit, I feel bad for Harry and Ron, Mostly Harry. Crabbe probably won't help at all. I don't think Blaise is that bad, personally. Although, I think Ginny has the worst. I think she'll scare him though, so I don't think we need to worry about her.

"Now, these are your dream charts and the project you will be working on with is, reading your partners future with their hands." She pauses. "I imagine that you could get the project done at lunch if you'd prefer." I chuckle quietly, No one is going to want to go to the other person's common room. "Now, The instructions for the dream charts are on page 104 and the instructions for your project are on pages 393 and 394." She smiles, "Get to work."

I sigh and get up. I feel someone tap my back, it's Astoria. "Hey, Hermione. We're working on our project in the slytherin common room." I sigh. "Do we have to?" She nods, "The library will be packed, plus I need to eat lunch." I groan, "But I don't even know the password." She smiles, just come to our common room door at six o'clock." I sigh. "Alright." She grins and walks over to Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

I grab a dream chart and sit down next to harry and Ron. "I have to go to the Slytherin common room." Ron and Harry's mouths fall open. " _seriously?!"_ I nod. "Wow. Blaise said we'd work at lunch." Harry nodded, "I'm doing the same with Crabbe." I sigh. "I don't know. Let's just get these stupid dream charts over with." Ron laughs. "Bloody Hell, Hermione. Never heard you talk about an assignment like that before." I raise an eyebrow at him, "It's _divination_." He shrugs, "True. True."

So, apparently if you write down your dreams every night, it will tell you your future. For example, Ron said he had a dream that spiders were forcing him to tap dance. Apparently that means that in the near future, Ron is going to fall in a hole. _There is no theory to any of this! It is all guess work._ I am not exactly sure why we are doing this, but I'm still going to get an A on this.


End file.
